disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack-Jack Parr
Jack-Jack Parr is one of the main characters from the 2004 Disney/Pixar film The Incredibles. Initially, the rest of the family, who all have superpowers, believe Jack-Jack was born without any powers. In the film's climax, however, Syndrome kidnaps Jack-Jack, and Jack-Jack retaliates by transforming into fire, lead, and a monster. In the Pixar short Jack-Jack Attack, more of his powers are revealed. Personality Jack-Jack acts like a typical baby. He laughs and giggles a lot but cries whenever he is disturbed. Only one known instance of being angry (when he is kidnapped by Syndrome) Incredibles Jack-Jack is first introduced being washed in the bathtub by his mother Helen as she talks on the phone to his father Bob. He is later seen at dinner, with his mother making funny faces while trying to get him to eat his baby food. He laughs when his older siblings Violet and Dash get into a fight. When his "Uncle" Lucius knocks on the door, Jack-Jack mutters, "Hewwo?" He is later seen being taken care of by Bob, who has recently gained a large amount of confidence. He is then seen playing with an orange ball in his highchair while his babysitter Kari is talking to his mother on the phone. He is not seen again until the end of the movie, when Syndrome tries to kidnap him to raise him as a sidekick to get revenge on his family. However, thanks to Kari playing Mozart for him, the baby has learned of his powers, and uses them (fire, steel, and demon forms) to escape from Syndrome as the villain is flying up towards his plane. As he is falling towards the ground, his mother catches him. He and the rest of the family are then saved from Syndrome's exploding plane thanks to Violet's force field. At the end of the movie, he is shown clapping for his older brother in the track meet, and is then show to be ready to fight the Underminer. Powers Molecular Manipulation: More than simply shape-shifting, Jack-Jack can control his molecular make up entirely allowing him to turn into non-organic elements. It's unknown if he can effect more than just himself with this ability. *'Metal Mimicry:' Jack-Jack can turn his entire body into metal, this also makes him too heavy to carry. **'Bulletproof:' Edna stated that his supersuit is bulletproof but due transforming into metal he can become bulletproof. *'Fire Mimicry:' Jack-Jack can burst into flames that doesn't harm him. **'Fireproof:' Edna stated that his supersuit can withstand over 1000 degrees, but since he can turn into fire, he's completely immune. *'Intangibility:' Jack-Jack can also pass through solid objects as if they were not there. Levitation: Jack-Jack can lift himself into the air with him mind. It is unknown at this time if this power is self-propelled flight or if he is telekinetic. Laser Vision: He can fire needle thin purple lasers from his eyes. These don't seem that powerful as they can be reflected easily by a hand mirror. Jack-Jack Attack In his own mini-movie, we see what happens to him and Kari while the rest of the family is fighting Syndrome. Kari starts by playing Mozart for him (as she has heard that Mozart makes babies smarter). He has an epiphany about his powers. Over the course of the night, he does things that make Kari start to lose it, such as floating through the walls, catching on fire, and shooting laser beams out of his eyes. By morning, Kari basically knows how to counter Jack-Jack's powers. In her frazzled state of mind, she hands Jack-Jack over to Syndrome, whom she believes to be a replcement sitter contacted by Helen. Gallery Trivia *Jack-Jack's full name is John Jackson Parr. *He is not seen or mentioned in the video game. Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Jack Jack Attack characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Kids Category:Silent characters Category:Siblings Category:Mischievous characters Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Infants